What stupid mistakes might cost you?
by DragonAge4evr
Summary: Quinn thinks she had gone through more than enough in her short life. But life is full of surprises, isn't it?
1. What stupid mistakes might cost you?

an: Hey guys, this is my first glee fanfic. Enjoy reading and please be generous with your reviews. Also, the ones in bold are Quinn's text and those in italics are of Rachel's.

**What stupid mistakes might cost you?**

CHAPTER 1

It seemed that eighteen years of Quinn's life had wringed her out. She felt exhausted and emotionally drained. She was still a kid and she had a kid of her own. A kid who will grow up not knowing who she was in some strangers arms who she will call her mom. Sometimes it felt like her life was a sitcom, and she was watching it from afar pitying the character's misfortune. God had made her super fertile and she had bore fruit the first time she had sex. Her once loving parents showed her the door and suddenly she was the outcast in her own school, her kingdom. Any misconceptions she had about life had been smashed. The rose tinted glasses were flung aside, and she didn't even get the memo. She had been thrust into the reality of life as if punished for being not careful for the first time in her life. It was always like that. Her mistakes always cost her big things like one time she looked away from the road to send a text she ended up in wheel chair. Maybe God wanted her to write a book called "What stupid mistakes might cost you?" Maybe that was her destiny, to write this book and become a millionaire, and be a lesson to all humanity as what not to do. With that final thought Quinn wheeled herself towards her next class. A couple of cheerios passed her by, their voice dropping as soon as they spotted her. No prizes for guessing who they were talking about. Quinn sighed. Just when things were looking up, she gets hit by a truck. Like literally. Her hands worked as she wheeled to cross the last few yards to enter her class.

It was 10:30pm and Quinn was on the verge of falling asleep. Her phone buzzed on the night stand and Quinn stretched her hand to take the device. The display showed "1 New Message".

_"Hello Quinn! How are you today? Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I apologize if this text woke you up, but I had to tell you before tomorrow because tomorrow it would have been too late. So I am texting you today. "_

There was no doubt as to who sent it. The girl who claimed to be in bed by 10pm was sending her a text at... Quinn glanced at the right corner of her phone, 1.07 am. Quinn yawned and dropped her phone on her stomach, sleep overtaking her.

She was woken again by something vibrating on her stomach. The thought of a rattle snake making her stomach its pillow made her squeak in fear and shove the thing she thought as the rattle snakes tail off her stomach. The thing landed on her bed and Quinn squeaked again as she shot up on her bed. Beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead. Her phone's display was alight with "1 New Message".

Quinn tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as she wiped her forehead with the back of her shivering hand. Quinn cursed silently for watching too much Animal Planet and opened the message which had given her a mini heart attack.

_"Hello Quinn, you didn't answer my text. I am assuming that is because you were sleeping. Please reply soon, I am waiting for your reply."_

"Come on Rachel!" Quinn cried in frustration. She quickly typed her reply, **"Go to sleep Rachel! We will talk tomorrow"**

_"If only we go out tomorrow, and I have the feeling you have been avoiding me lately", the phone buzzed with the quick reply._

**"Congrats, you guessed it. Now go to sleep"**

This time the reply didn't come within a blink of an eye. Quinn worried her lower lip and wondered if the little diva was hurt. Her words were not exactly kind, and Quinn huffed and waited for another five minutes. She growled in annoyance that Rachel had such an effect on her.

**"That came out just wrong. I am cranky and tired. You woke me up at 1:30 am in the morning!"**

Within two seconds Quinn received Rachel's indignant reply.

_"I am the one who had been fretting over whether I should ask you out tomorrow and why you have been aloof towards me lately. What could I do when I could finally muster enough courage to text you and it was past one in the morning? But why are you talking to me, I thought you were avoiding me"_

The image of Rachel pouting petulantly and trying to stomp her foot on her bed made Quinn smile fondly.

**"We can go out tomorrow at _. You fill in the time for me; I will be there your majesty. But to what do I owe this honor?"**

_"6. I will pick you up? And can't friends just hang out?"_

**_"_****You don't have to blame yourself for the accident, Rachel; I thought we talked about that. And you don't need to spend your free time with me, when you could hang out with you fiancé."**

_"Quinn, I just want to spend some time with you. Please don't take it any other way"_

Quinn sighed and punched her pillow and lied down.

**"So then, it is a date."** She texted back and put her phone back on her dresser, after setting it to silent mode.

Quinn wondered what had prompted her to call it a date, and then she remembered that Rachel had said she was trying to muster enough courage to ask her "out". Quinn smiled sleepily as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	2. The healing process begins

**A/N: I have no excuse as to why I am so late with my update. The next update will come in next 7 to 15 days.** **If you like my writing, please review, if not constructive criticism is welcome.**

CHAPTER 2

Quinn always knew she would die young. She first thought of committing suicide was at tender age of 12. She even thought of how she would do it, but her guts had failed her. From that time, Quinn knew that she would die young eventually, and to be truthful when she lay bleeding in her car she thought that was the end of her. But she was granted to live half a life. So if she killed herself now, it would be half suicide, thus half hell. That surely will be better than this hell of a life, Quinn mused.

Judy looked at her daughter as she rolled into the kitchen for breakfast. She looked tired and not someone who had a full night's rest. As she scanned her daughter she saw her daughter's left foot was placed in a odd angle that didn't seem to be comfortable. Without further delay, Judy placed her coffee cup and said, "How do you feel today, Quinnie? "

Quinn nodded silently as her mother came near her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She crouched before her and daintily set her left foot right. Quinn wasn't even aware it was tilted in that awkward angle. It felt so strange seeing people touch your legs not able to feel anything. Judy stood up and said, "Orange Juice, Quinnie?"

Again Quinn nodded.

The morning continued silently, her mother helping her now and then. At first it was embarrassing but now it's just routine.

The physiotherapist, a middle aged red headed woman named Betty arrived at 9:30 am. Along with her came a young brunette whom Quinn saw for the first time. Betty told her she was the intern named Claire. The session lasted for two hours. Betty seemed to be pleased by Quinn's progress, and discussed it animatedly with Judy.

"I am very hopeful, I must say she is recovering quite fast, after all it has just been two weeks since she has been discharged, and look what she achieved today! She wiggled her toes!"

Yes, Quinn had wiggled her toes that day, so today after so many days Quinn was smiling, a smile filled with hope.

Judy just ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair and gave Quinn a smile, her smile speaking volumes.

"She will be walking in no time, Mrs Fabray, I tell you. Your daughter is a fighter. She just needs to do her exercises' regularly. And that I will make sure of!"

Betty gave Quinn a huge smile and patted her on the head. She and Betty had formed a quite friendship in past few days, and it seemed the lady had taken a liking towards her from the very first day.

Quinn was ready by 5:30 and waiting for Rachel, and Rachel arrived at 5:50. She wheeled Quinn to her car and set her up in the passenger seat. The awkward shuffling and fumbling was the closest Quinn had come to Rachel's body. Rachel folded up her wheel chair and placed it in the back seat.

The brown haired girl started the car and they were off.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she glanced at Rachel's profile.

Rachel tsked and said, "Curious, aren't we?"

"Yes, I am quite curious as to why you are acting all mysterious all of a sudden"

"If you must know, I am not kidnapping you, though I would like to do it someday. For today -"

Quinn's head snapped towards Rachel so fast she thought she would get a neck sprain.

But Rachel was continuing, "- we will be have a quite dinner at my house"

Did Rachel just flirt with her? Weird flirting, but that's also flirting right? Quinn contemplated as she watched shadows play on Rachel's face.

"We are here", Rachel announced and turned towards Quinn making her jerk on her seat. Had she been eyeing Rachel this whole time? What's wrong with her? Quinn shook her head to clear the jumbled thoughts and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel's brown eyes seemed to twinkle at her as lips turned upwards.

"Let me get your chair", Rachel said, and unbuckled her seat belt.

It will be an interesting night, Quinn thought, as she unbuckled her own seat belt and watched Rachel wrestle her chair out of the back seat.

She looked at the two storey house which she had visited just one time before. Quinn accepted Rachel's hand after opening the passenger side door. Their eyes met and Rachel's lips quirked up in a soft smile, the same smile that her physiotherapist has while helping her with her exercises'. Quinn shifted in her seat with her left hand and pushed her body forward, her eyes darting towards the wheel chair kept alongside the car door. Quinn felt the pull of gravity as she slipped from the car seat, and she closed her eyes involuntarily, her body predicting the unavoidable impact with the side with car. The impact never came; strong arms lifted her, and deposited her in the wheel chair. Quinn opened her eyes to find Rachel's face inches away from hers, her breath coming in soft puffs as she cupped Quinn's face, her fingers swiping hastily at something on her face. Her face felt wet and Quinn realized she was crying. A sob escaped her lip, and she heard a soft "No" escape Rachel's lips. She was pulled into a hug, the warmth of Rachel surrounding her.


End file.
